Drunken Impact
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Naruto drags Sasuke to one of Sakura's intense house parties. While they get drunk, Sasuke leaves Naruto for a few minutes so he can use the bathroom, when he returns. Naruto is gone. Naruto has a history of leaving the house drunk and walking around absentmindedly. Now Sasuke has to find him with the help of the drunks at Sakura's party.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunken Impact ~**

* * *

"I don't want to go," Sasuke muttered into his fluffy pillow. His best friend stood at the doorway, a large smile beaming from his face when he came to visit Sasuke at eleven-thirty at night to ask him an important question - well important to him at least.

"Why not?" Naruto wondered as he made his way over to the king sized bed that sat in the middle of the overly sized room. "It'll be fun," Naruto crawled on the bed and laid next to Sasuke whom peeked from underneath the pillow.

"The last time we went to one of Sakura's 'fun' parties, we ended up sitting in the corner of the room while girls tried to get with me." Sasuke groaned as he covered his face again.

"So. What's wrong with screwing around sometimes?" Naruto asked, reaching for the pillow and grabbing it roughly, pulling it from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke grimaced at Naruto, "Because you idiot! I'm not interested in Sakura and Ino, they can go screw each other for all I care!" Sasuke sat up and combed through his tangled ebony hair. Naruto stared at him for a bit until he let out an aggravated sigh.

"Well come for me then," Naruto said as he too sat up, Sasuke raised his brow.

"Come for you? Are you serious, I don't even want you in my house!" Sasuke growled as he rolled off the bed, Naruto followed a long, a pout on his lip.

"Sasuke, stop being a big baby and just go!" They both turned to the humorous voice coming from the doorway, Sasuke's older brother Itachi smirked at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Fine! Just let me change into something not fuckable!" Sasuke said, annoyed by both his brother and Naruto.

Naruto headed for the door, "Sasuke, you can wear sweats and an ugly stained shirt and you'll still be fuckable," He winked at Sasuke who frowned.

"Maybe I'll wear all black, I'll blend into the darkness," Sasuke said to himself.

Naruto closed Sasuke's bedroom door and leaned himself against the wall, pulling out his cellphone and phoning Sakura. The dial tone went on for a few seconds until a drunken Sakura answered, slurring in all.

"Heellloo~ Is this the piizzaaa guy?" Sakura giggled while music pounded in the back ground.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stared at his simple orange t-shirt, "I got Sasuke to come, do you guys still have the forty?"

"Naru.. We have a lot of alcohol. Shika went and got more... Now he's making out with Inno!" Sakura once more giggled as she yelled for the two drunken love birds to get a room.

Naruto smiled at the thought of a lot more alcohol, "Sasuke and I well be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright Naru.. Just make sure he doesn't leave until I fucked him.." She laughed louder, Naruto had to pull the phone away from his ear as he let out a sigh.

"No one is going to fuck Sasuke, except me if I ever get his pants off," Naruto chuckled while he heard Sakura scoff over the phone.

"He ain't going to get that drunk for you to fuck him, but I'll get a closet ready for the both of you," She laughed and hung up. Naruto sighed and placed the phone into his pocket and waited for Sasuke to come out.

When he didn't come out in the next five minutes, Naruto knocked on the door, when there was no answer he opened it up and found Sasuke all dressed and lying on his bed, hugging his pillow.

Naruto rolled his eyes and slapped Sasuke on the ass, Sasuke winced as he turned his head and glared at a smirking Naruto. "Fuck off!"

"I got a hold of Sakura, Ino's busy with Shikamaru so there's one chick off your list. Also they got more alcohol," Naruto smiled warmly, mostly at the thought of alcohol and getting fucked up.

Sasuke stood up and sighed, "Fine. Let's go. I better not be in bed with Sakura when I wake up," He growled his warning at Naruto who simply chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke, you'll be sleeping with me tonight," Naruto felt confident about that, even though Sasuke didn't bother saying anything as they both left Sasuke's bedroom, before they left the house Sasuke told Itachi he'll be back later, even though his older brother was on the couch watching movies with Kisame, not exactly caring when Sasuke will be back.

Naruto led Sasuke outside to his truck where they both got in, Sasuke regretting the decision to leave his bed to get drunk with people who he barely knew.

"You better not piss me off tonight," Sasuke growled at Naruto who started the engine and began to move down the street.

"I'm not going to piss you off, you'll be worried about something else entirely," Naruto said cryptically, his smile threw off Sasuke's patients.

"I'm serious Naruto. When you drink, you piss off a lot of people and things don't exactly go right when you can't sit still," Sasuke tried to relax but the last time they ever got drunk was that Naruto has this stupid impulse to walk, and when he walks, he walks far and randomly.

"Promise I won't get that drunk and I'll keep my cellphone on me. Just do me a favor," Naruto said, his smile vanished as he glanced at Sasuke who had his head leaned against the glass.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked a bit calmer.

"Don't go fucking anyone unless I say so," Naruto grit his teeth as he stared at the street ahead, the dark sky and the hollow streets didn't comfort him in the least.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What are you, my conscious?"

They both knew something about each other, something that was quite obvious to each other and to everyone else. They just didn't get the time to talk it out. Maybe talking it out isn't a good thing.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I wrote a Naruto Fic before, but I erased it. :\ It was about a drunken party and my OC. LOL.

Anyway, I wanted to write something about Sasuke/Naruto. Since I actually enjoy the pair. Without the whole revenge and intense friendship thing.

So enjoy.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunken Impact ~**

* * *

_What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What am I doing here? Oh, god. I'm going to kill Naruto.. Where is he?_

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sakura's house party twenty minutes ago, and Sasuke was sitting on a couch, in between Choji and Lee while they gambled on shots. He looked over to the kitchen and could instantly see Naruto's golden hair as he talked with a drunk Sakura.

"Sasuke," Lee shouted over the pounding rock music and got Sasuke's attention. "It's your shot, take it." Oh yeah, and for some reason Sasuke was dragged into the gambling game, now he had to drink straight shots of Vodka and Whiskey from the small shot glasses.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the clear Vodka shot and quickly without the slightest hesitation, took the shot. He groaned from it's awful taste but was welcomed by the numbing effect it had on his throat and his sensations. He wrinkled his nose and placed the shot glass down and took the Whiskey, he glanced over at Naruto who was staring back at him, rolling his eyes he took the shot and slammed the glass down with a placid smile on his face.

"Who would have known Sasuke Uchiha would be a light weight," Sai said as he stumbled over to them, he sat down on one side of Sasuke, his shoulder bumping into Sasuke's.

"Shut up. I'm not a lightweight," Sasuke growled, even though he could feel the effects of the alcohol thrumming throughout his body, his mouth was becoming numb.

Choji and Lee laughed out loud as they both took their shot, then Shikamaru and Ino finally appeared from the staircase. Both looking disheveled with large grins on their faces. Sakura squealed and grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into the kitchen, while Shikamaru stumbled over to where Sasuke and the others were. He sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke, Choji and Sai.

"How many times did you guys fuck each other, it's almost been an hour," Lee said bluntly.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It took ten minutes to get her clothes off, the other ten so she'd shut up and let me screw her, I don't know.. Everything was slow," He shook his head while everyone there, besides Sasuke laughed.

Suddenly without complete reason, Ten Ten is running from the house with tears streaking her face, she's so drunk that she stumbles and almost falls on her face as she heads for the front door. Neji comes out from the hallway with a frown on his face, he ignores Sakura and Ino's screaming and sits beside Lee.

"What do you do when you're heartbroken, drunk and alone?" He asked to everyone.

"Have sex," Sasuke suggested, all the guys broke out laughing again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and secretly grabbed a shot that belonged to Choji and took it for himself without anyone noticing, however when he glanced over to Naruto, he found him staring at him again.

He placed the shot glass down, "Is Naruto drunk?"

Everyone sitting around Sasuke took a quick glance towards Naruto who turned his attention back to Sakura and Ino.

"Did he even have a shot?" Choji asked.

"I don't think so," Shikamaru yawned and poured himself his own shot of Vodka that was slowly running out.

"Dude!" Lee stood up and raised his hands in the air, "Gaara is coming and bringing Tamari and Kankuro!"

"Are they bringing more alcohol?" Sasuke asked, taking the entire Whiskey bottle for himself.

Lee sat back down, "I'll ask," He eagerly text'd back.

Sasuke was fed up with sitting on the couch, he got up and walked off towards Naruto with the Whiskey still in his hands. Sakura and Ino were sitting on the chairs and were making out with each other.

Sasuke grimaced, "Is this what you've been doing? Watching these two idiots tongue fuck each other?" Sasuke asked, passively as he leaned himself against the wall next to Naruto and took a long shot of the Whiskey. He ignored the awful taste and the burn in his throat and hummed his approval.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, leaning his head against Sasuke's head. "Nothing better to do but watch two girls kiss."

Sasuke could easily smell the stench of alcohol on Naruto's breath, "How much did you have since we arrived?"

Naruto lifted his hand and showed Sasuke the can of beer, "I had eight.. still feeling good though." Naruto chuckled and leaned more into Sasuke.

"I need the bathroom," Sasuke muttered, passing the bottle to Naruto and staggering towards the stairs. "Stay where you are Naruto," Sasuke yelled across the living room, Naruto nodded and tipped his head back and drank the Whiskey.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs, a few rooms were opened and the lights were turned on. He held onto the wall until he found the bathroom, closing the door and staring at his reflection in the mirror, he grimaced as he unbuckled his belt and closed his eyes while he pissed.

"Fuck.. Why is it when I go to the bathroom.. I know that I'm drunk?" Sasuke asked himself, he zipped up his pants and washed his hands, smiling at his reflection until he could hear banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm in here! Fuck sakes," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke!" It was Shikamaru.

"What!?"

"Naruto.. Uh.. He's gone.."

Sasuke gripped the doorknob and swung the door open, looking at Shikamaru with a incredulous expression. "Are you fucking serious!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Look. You went to the bathroom, Naruto was standing in the kitchen all innocent, however a few seconds after I looked and he was gone and the back door was wide open."

Neji came running up the stairs, panting out slurred words, "Ino passed out under the table and Sakura is have a mini freak out!"

Sasuke trudged past them and down the steps. Sakura had her hands in her hair and yelling, "Where the fuck is he?" She screamed at the guys sitting in the living room.

_Shit.. Shit.. Shit.. He's seriously gone._

Sasuke sighed, feeling all the weight of regret pressing down on his shoulders. "Fucking Naruto, that idiot! Looks like we're going to have to find him, Sakura phone his fucking cell," Sasuke instructed, however Sakura waved a black cellphone in the air as she glared furiously at him.

"The fucker left it here!" She screamed, slamming it down on the cupboard.

Then Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked in from the front door, holding a bag of Vodka and Whiskey while Kankuro had in his hands a case of beer.

"What's going on?" Temari smirked.

"Naruto's missing," Choji informed them.

Gaara sighed, "Again? Doesn't anyone keep a leash on him?"

"What are we going to do?" Lee wondered, holding two shot glasses in his hands.

"We're going to find him and hope he isn't doing anything fucking stupid," Sasuke said, growling angrily. Everyone sighed and stood up from their seats and grabbed their sweaters and shoes. It took awhile since everyone was bumping into each other and almost getting into small fights over who got who's shoe.

"We'll stay here, you know if he comes back," Kankuro suggested as he placed the case of beer on the table, Gaara and Temari plopped down on the couch.

Sasuke placed his hand on the wall, "We'll be back later, hopefully none of us passes out while looking for him," Sasuke headed out first, trying his best to walk straight and not make it obvious that he was drunk. Even though he was.

Now where would Naruto go?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drunken Impact ~**

* * *

"Where do you wanna check first?" Sakura asked Shikamaru and Choji. They walked down the block from Sakura's house and stopped at the corner, the streets were dead and the silence didn't bother them in the least. The moment Choji and Shikamaru stood up, the alcohol ran through their entire body and was making them more drunk than they were before. Shikamaru had to hold onto Choji while Choji did the same.

"Training grounds.." Shikamaru muttered, he placed his free hand over his mouth so he wouldn't throw up on the cold pavement.

"Alright, let's go," Sakura said enthusiastically, her eyes glazed as she tried to walk straight, however she failed and her foot slipped off the curve and she fell face first into the hard road. With a low groan she lifted herself up, glaring at the two behind her whom were muffling their laughs.

"Didn't even bother to help me, you both have some nerve," She growled angrily, huffing as she continued across the street. Choji and Shikamaru smiled and followed behind.

Neji, Lee and Sai were staggering out of Sakura's house, they haven't left since they forgot where they left their shoes. So they had to look around while Temari, Gaara and Kankuro had a good laugh. When they did leave, they were deciding which way to go.

Neji spotted Sakura falling on her face from where he stood on the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets and a glum expression upon his face. He turned his attention away from her and looked back at Sai and Lee. Both holding cans of beers and flicking them open.

"If the cops catch us, we'll be sent to the cells for open container," Neji warned monotonously. He felt the buzz when he arrived at Sakura's two hours ago, the Whiskey brought him down to Sakura and Ino's level until Ten Ten decided to have the 'talk' in the hallway.

Things did not turn out well when he slurred out words he couldn't remember saying, Ten Ten's eyes watered up and she called him a 'dick' and ran out of the house. Now he was trying to remember what he said to make her so upset. Maybe phoning her would be a good idea.

He dug his hands into his pockets and raised his brow, glancing at Lee and Sai who was now arguing on which direction they should take. "Hey," He called.

They both turned to him, "What?" Lee brashly asked, his cheeks red and his eyes glazed.

"Do you know what I did with my phone?" He asked, patting the outside of his jean pockets.

Sai shrugged, "How should we know," He turned to Lee, "back to the more meaningful topic, we should head for Ichiraku, maybe Naruto got hungry."

Neji sighed and nudged Lee's shoulder, "Give me your phone."

Lee raised his brow, "What! No! .. Why?"

"I need to phone Ten Ten.." He sniffled from the cold air and felt the weight of his problem dwelling on his shoulders. Lee dug in his pocket and passed him his cellphone.

"Make sure you don't screw it up. Ten Ten's a good girl," Lee warned and began stomping down the sidewalk with Sai behind him.

Neji stared at the phone and began dialing her number, he placed it to his ear and followed after Sai and Lee.

While they headed for Ichiraku to find Naruto. Sasuke was heading for his house, when he walked up the steps and opened the front door, he found Itachi still watching movies with Kisame. Except half and hour ago he was watching a comedy movie, now it was full on scary.

"Hey," Sasuke said, he bit on his bottom lip as he tried to walk straight and sober.

Itachi waved, "Back already. When I got drunk with my friends, we didn't come back until our binge was over." Itachi chuckled, along with Kisame.

"Which went on for almost a month.." Kisame added with an amused chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept his hands on the couch to keep him from swaying. "It's not a binge. It's just a party, I was wondering.." Sasuke's eye lids were becoming heavy but he willed himself to stay upwards.

Itachi glanced at him curiously. "What's wrong? ... Drunk?" Itachi grinned while Sasuke shook his head.

"No ... yes. I was wondering if Naruto came here," He felt stupid for asking, but it had to be done.

Itachi and Kisame both barked out loud laughs for a good five minutes. The screaming of an axe murderer killing some poor teenagers in the woods on the TV were drowned out by their laughter, and Sasuke had to keep himself from falling while he waited for them to shut up.

"Lost him already, it's ..not even one.. in the morning," Itachi tried saying through his laughter.

"Whaaateveeer," Sasuke slurred, leaning his body more into the couch, "Did he come here?"

"Nah. Did you check his place?" Kisame asked, wiping away a stray tear.

Sasuke shook his head and cursed as he pushed himself upwards and began to stagger towards the front door. "He doesn't have his phone, so if he comes here," He glanced back and glared at his brother and Kisame, "phone me immediately and make sure he stays."

"Roger that!" Itachi called out as Sasuke slammed the front door and almost tripped down the steps. Naruto lived almost across town and driving was out of the question. He clenched his hands together as he headed down the street, his mind spun while his body felt numb and warm, he desired the taste of alcohol. He wanted it more than anything right now and he hated himself for wanting it.

He stopped in the middle of the street underneath a light post, a smile slipping on his face.

"Alcohol first... Naruto later.." He murmured, liking his decision.

While Sasuke staggered all alone, he didn't realize he was being watched by Hinata, Kiba and Shino. All three in awe that the brooding Uchiha would be drunk and talking to himself.

Kiba took out his cellphone, "Sakura has to know what's going on," He muttered as he dialed her number.

The dial tone went on for awhile as the three of them headed down the street. Closely following Sasuke while he talked and laughed to himself, they couldn't hear what he was saying but he was making a fool out of himself more than usual.

Kiba finally got a hold of Sakura, "Hey Saku ... Are you drunk?" Kiba asked, astonished and perplexed.

"What else would I be, Doggy boy?" Sakura laughed in the phone. He could hear Shikamaru and Choji singing in the background.

Kiba glanced over to Hinata and Shino whom were still watching Sasuke. "Who were you drinking with?" Kiba asked Sakura who was yelling at Shikamaru and Choji to shut up.

"Huh!?" Sakura asked, a light chuckle emitted from the phone, "There was a bunch of us at my house. Oh yeah.. Have you seen Naruto? He went missing again, we're trying to find him."

Kiba sighed, "Naruto went missing again," He informed Hinata and Shino, their eyes widened in shock but died out as it was expected that Naruto would go missing, he usually does when he drinks too much.

"Uh.. No, we haven't seen him. When did he leave?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know.. Awhile ago.. Sasuke wanted us to find him.. So we're all out in the city looking for that Ramen freak. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are at my house, also Ino passed out underneath the table," She cackled in the phone which made Kiba wince.

"We'll head there right now then," Kiba told her, she mumbled a bye and hung the phone up. Kiba tucked his cell in his pocket.

"We're going to Sakura's. Gaara and his two siblings are there, and Ino's passed out," Kiba said, shrugging his shoulders. When he looked back towards Sasuke, he was gone from the street.

"Where did he go?" Kiba asked.

Hinata and Shino shrugged, "He was right there.. Oh wells. Let's head to Sakura's," Shino said.

When they arrived at Sakura's house, finding Temari, Gaara and Kankuro playing Quarters in the kitchen while Ino slept underneath the table. A case of beer sat on a chair in between Kankuro and Gaara while Temari bounced her quarter into the shot glass and waved her arms in the air.

"Yes. I fucking won, Gaara take your shot," She pointed at her younger brother with a wide triumphant grin, Gaara frowned and took a hold of the shot glass that was poured with the rest of the bottle of Vodka that was left behind.

"Hey," Kiba alerted their attention. All three glanced over and waved their greeting.

"Finally joining the party," Kankuro wondered.

"If we were invited earlier, we'll probably be out scouring the city for Naruto," Kiba said light heartedly.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata stood around the table while Gaara bounced his quarter and missed, frowning as he took his shot.

"Were they drunk when they left?" He asked about the group whom were here earlier, now outside looking for a missing Naruto.

"I wouldn't be surprised some didn't make it back," Temari chuckled as she poured her own shot and Gaara's.

"Or none of them," Kankuro added, bouncing his quarter.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

When I drink, I have a horrible tendency to walk. And when I walk, I walk far. It happened a few times and I ended up at the mall in the morning, talking to someone I didn't know. Losing my sandal and wearing someone else's sandal. :\ Buying one earring. -_-'

Ino passed out underneath the table, is from a party at my house, my auntie passed out and she slipped off her chair and my mom pulled her underneath the table and took pictures of her. :\ Lmfao.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drunken Impact ~**

* * *

Neji leaned his back against the Ichiraku bar while Lee and Sai tries to act sober in front of the owner and ask rather cryptically and straightforward - if they seen Naruto around. He was on the phone with Ten Ten and she was still drunk, her voice was hardened and lacked humor to Neji's excuses but was slurring her words.

"Drunk. Hmph.. That's all you're going to say?" She asked stoically.

Neji stared at the dark sky, watching as the stars twinkled down at him. With a deep and regretful sigh, "Yeah. I'm drunk, you're obviously drunk and whatever I said, I'm sorry for saying it."

"I'm not fucking drunk," Ten Ten growled.

"You are, so quit lying to yourself," Neji glanced inside the Ichiraku Bar and found Sai and Lee eating a bowl of Ramen, he rolled his eyes. "So, did you find Naruto?" He asked them.

Sai waved his hand, "Hold on Neji. We're eating."

"Yeah, try work it out with Ten Ten until we're finished." Lee muttered through the noodles that occupied his mouth. Neji rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, his free hand running lazily through his hair.

"Lee and Sai are with you! And what of Naruto?" She asked hastily.

"We're looking for Naruto, he went missing twenty minutes ago," And they arrived at Ichiraku's five minutes ago. Neji wondered if he'll be able to get Lee and Sai out of Ichiraku's or wait until they throw up their food and get kicked out for the mess and the stench.

Ten Ten sighed, obviously aggravated. "I'm going to help, where's Sakura?"

Neji shrugged even though Ten Ten couldn't see him, "How am I supposed to know?" He wanted to yell and demand her to stay home so she doesn't get lost on her way out. Then again, why would Ten Ten of all people get lost in the spider like streets of Konoha.

Ten Ten clicked her tongue, "I shouldn't have asked you." She hung up the phone and Neji felt a bit shocked, he tucked his cellphone into his pocket and walked into Ichiraku, sat down next to Sai and glared at the owner who is Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, whom were both smiling pleasantly.

"So you're looking for Naruto?" The man said, placing his hand on the counter.

Neji nodded his head, feeling weighed down. "Yeah. Have you seen him?"

"Drunk.." Ayame cut in, "He was drunk when he came for a bowl of Ramen. While we we're making it for him, he suddenly disappeared... but he was here not too long ago. Rambling on about alcohol and sake."

Lee's eyes widened, his mouth still filled with noodles, but the thought of more alcohol burned his thoughts. He scrambled off his seat and ran out of the Ramen stall and threw up on the road. Neji placed his hand over his mouth to keep the vomit in while Sai's face was becoming more pale and sickly at the sound.

Across town stumbled an annoyed Sakura, she scoured the training grounds with Shikamaru and Choji slowly trailing behind her. Both grumbling of food and sleep. She screamed and yelled, thrashed and destroyed a few poles, screeching Naruto's name, but all that answered her were frightened birds and scattering animals sleeping in trees.

"That damn bastard! Where the fuck is he!?" She screamed while standing in a wide field of grass, the bright stars twinkling in the dark blanket of the sky. Shikamaru and Choji laid down on the grass and spread their arms out, gazing dreamily at the sky while mumbling incoherent words.

Sakura frowned and looked up at the sky as well, placing her numb arms at her sides, feeling woozy and exhausted from walking so far while being under the influence of alcohol. She laid down on one side of Shikamaru, spread her arms out and stared at the sky.

Watching as the clouds drifted across the sky and the wind that picked up in a warm breeze against her skin. She felt comforted by the soft grass and the silence, her eye lids began to waver open and closed, and her mind was slowly shutting down.

Before she were to pass out, her cellphone rang and both guys beside her groaned from the noise. She rolled her eyes and reached for her cellphone and pulled it out from her sweater pocket, placed it to her ear and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Sa.. kura?" Ten Ten muttered in the phone, her words slightly slurred.

"Yeah.." Sakura murmured, closing her eyes and letting her tense body relax.

"Where are you? I hear from Neji you guys lost Naruto.. Again," Ten Ten chuckled, amused by the prospect of Naruto roaming by himself throughout the city. Last time he did so, they all found him on a water tanker, sleeping on the ledge, good thing Kakashi was able to rescue him before he slipped off.

Sakura sighed light heartedly. "Yep. That idiot is lost, and for some odd reason we're looking for him."

It was Sasuke's idea and no one disapproved of his idea, Naruto is a capable person to look out for himself. So she doesn't see why they're all looking for him, when it is obvious he'll find his way back on his own.

"Where are you?" Ten Ten asked again.

Sakura didn't bother opening her eyes, nor did she answer Ten Ten since she had passed out, along with Shikamaru and Choji underneath the ever most burning sky of starlight.

Ten Ten called her name several times before hanging up. She trekked to Sakura's house to find Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. Raising her brow as she spotted Hinata, Shino and Kiba, all three drinking shots while playing a card game.

Temari shot up in her seat with a triumphant grin, a blush seized her cheeks while her eyes were glazed. "I fucking won!" She slammed her cards down and stretched her arms out with a wide grin spreading across her face.

Gaara glared, his face was pale and streaked with a rare blush and his eyes were slightly glazed. "Don't you dare piss me off Temari," He growled dangerously, however Temari was feeling confident tonight and she sneered at her younger brother while Kankuro laughed out loud.

"Another game and I'll surely win," He said, piling the cards into a stack and began to shuffle them in sloppy way.

Kiba snickered, "Don't kid yourself Kankuro, you said that three times and Temari won."

Shino and Hinata who were drunk nodded and quickly with the slightest hesitation, took their shot, straight. That's when Hinata noticed Ten Ten standing with a disgusted expression upon her face by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ten Ten! You came back, did you reciprocate Neji's undying love?" She asked, standing and almost falling over until Kiba steadied her and Shino pulled her down that she was sitting on her chair again.

Ten Ten rolled her eyes, "No. I didn't. Because that asshole didn't reciprocate his feelings towards me!" She wanted to yell and scream that Neji was nothing but a cold hearted fool.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Don't freak out Ten Ten, I mean I like Hinata, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to reciprocate her feelings just because she enjoys the smiles of that idiot Naruto."

Shino felt Kiba wasn't making sense, but when he caught Hinata's wide eyes and her enormous blush upon her face. She stood even though she stumbled and ran from the room. Kiba seemed oblivious to what he had revealed.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro didn't seem to be paying attention. Gaara poured more of Whiskey into his cup and did the same to Temari and Kankuro's cups. While Kankuro shuffled and began to hand out the assorted cards, Temari sat in her seat, pumped and drunk and excited to get this game to start.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ten Ten wondered to herself, and at the same time while everyone in the room began to yell for the game to start.

A certain Uchiha stepped out of the liquor store with a bag. Two large cans of beer and bottle of Whiskey, all to himself, while he felt pretty proud and had forgotten about Naruto for almost an entire thirty minutes. He stumbled off down the street, ignoring the awful stares of men and woman who were either looking at him or at his bag of goods.

"Where oh where would my Naruto be?" Sasuke said, laughing while alcohol thrummed through his cheeks, the night felt good as he thought of the blond haired male, still MIA and possibly wandering through the streets.

"Maybe Kakashi knows where he is.." Sasuke muttered, smiling wide as he tried his hardest to walk straight.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Sorry for the late update. I haven't been so excited much about this story, nor inspired. :\

Anyway, I ain't going to make this a full deadly story, it's short so one or two chapters left.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drunken Impact ~**

* * *

"Isn't this a little late for a visit?" Kakashi asked as he yawned, Sasuke had been banging his fist hard against the front door for a good ten minutes until Kakashi rolled out of bed reluctantly and answered the door, at first he was rather surprised to find a drunk Sasuke, instead of the usual Iruka who wanted to mull over random topics while drinking soothing Chamomile tea or the hyperactive Naruto.

Sasuke smiled brightly, feeling overwhelming warmth throughout his body that felt numb by the alcohol he had been drinking, he felt free from the tough emotions he usually felt during the hard days of being sober and voluntarily confined to his mansion with his obnoxious older brother. "I do not think it's that late."

Kakashi frowned, noticing the glaze in Sasuke's usual glaring eyes. "It's going to be one in the morning, Sasuke. Now why don't you tell me why you're here," He felt that it wouldn't be that bad since a Uchiha decided to come see him during the middle of the night, drunk and way too uncomfortably happy.

Sasuke nodded, his beaming smile faded as he remembered why he staggered all the way to Kakashi's place, "Naruto.. went missing.. again.. He's somewhere around here and I was hoping he was here," Sasuke said slow then quickly, poking Kakashi's chest with his index finger and chuckling lightly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed, placing one hand on his forehead and running his fingers through his smooth silver hair. "He's missing again. We fixed this the last time he went missing, Sasuke. You of all people should know where Naruto is." He was pretty sure Sasuke knew since it happened a few times and usually they promised not to get Naruto drunk unless one of them were sober enough to find him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, he reached in his bag and pulled out a can of beer, flicking it open and taking a long swig of the drink. When he finished, Kakashi exasperated, his eyes drowsy and tired.

"I have no idea where he is Kakashi.. I forgot.."

Kakashi disappointingly shook his head, "Do you have your cellphone on you?" He wondered, hoping Sasuke didn't lose it while he wandered around looking for Naruto.

Gratefully, Sasuke pulled his cellphone from his pocket and passed it to Kakashi's awaiting hands. He dialed a number and pressed the speaker phone button, the dial tone went on for awhile and Sasuke chugged more of the beer.

Kakashi rubbed at his eye, glancing at Sasuke and sighing, "You care too much for Naruto," Kakashi suddenly said. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, incredulous of Kakashi's wild claim.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded, leaning back and almost falling back until he grasped the door and pulled himself forwards, standing straight and crinkling his nose.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "It's nothing."

Finally after a minute went by, someone answered the phone. "Hello?" It was Iruka on the other side, he didn't sound as tired like Kakashi was, but refreshed.

"It's me.. Kakashi. Have you seen Naruto?" He asked, not bothering to notice Sasuke's once again beaming smile as he clenched the can and dropped it into his bag.

There was silence then followed by a light chuckle, "Sasuke's there, isn't he?"

Sasuke raised his brow, "How did you know?"

"Don't be dumb. I can see your name on the receiver," Iruka laughed, alongside Kakashi.

Sasuke grumbled, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Actually I have. He's here with me in the woods on the south side of Konoha, he came to me drunk and confused. Happy though, so if you want to come and get him, I'll keep him here until then," Iruka said, then both Kakashi and Sasuke could hear the distinct sound of Naruto singing in the background.

Sasuke chuckled, "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. See you until then," Iruka said, hanging up while Sasuke tucked his cellphone back into his sweater pocket.

"Thanks for the help Kakashi," Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded, "Just go and let me sleep. Also, make sure he gets home."

"Oh, don't worry he's coming back with me." Sasuke winked and headed off to the woods where Naruto and Iruka are. There was a light skip to his step as he swung his bag back and forth, smiling while his usual pale cheeks were tainted by a light scarlet blush.

While Sasuke enjoyed the night, back at Sakura's house, the party was diminishing by the minute. Kiba leaned his side against the front doorpost, a smoke in between his fingers and a phone at his ear while he tried to keep the vomit from rising into his throat.

"So we can come back?" Neji wondered over the phone.

Kiba nodded even though he couldn't see him, "Yeah. Kakashi phoned a few minutes ago, saying Sasuke found Naruto and none of us are going to see the two of them until tomorrow."

Neji groaned through the phone. "That fucking bastard! Seriously, we looked everywhere and Sasuke finds him, for fucks sakes... Where are the others? Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji?"

Kiba shrugged and flicked his smoke to the pavement, "Temari, Gaara and Kankuro went out looking since none of them are answering their phones. Hopefully they aren't passed out anywhere.." He let a smile creep upon his face at the thought of all three lying in a field, cuddling up to each other while the stars stared down at them.

Neji hummed, "I see. What about Hinata?"

Kiba glanced back into the living room and found Hinata and Shino lying on the separate couches, hugging small pillows to their chests and breathing in a soothing manner. "They're passed out. Drank too much from Temari's Vodka. What about Lee and Sai?"

Neji chuckled, "They threw up three times in the last fifteen minutes.. Now they're ready to pass out. We'll be there soon, at least until I get them to walk."

"Alright then. I'll stay here and wait for all of you too return." Kiba hung up the phone, tucked it into his pocket and staggered upstairs, he walked into Sakura's bedroom that was messy with clothing, makeup strewn on her bed and a few pictures of a rather stoic Sasuke on her wall.

Ignoring the mess, he closed the door, turned the light off and laid down, instantly passing out.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Uh. My bad for not updating, I know you all wanted me to continue, but I was going through some stuff and it drained me of wanting to write for a few days.. weeks.. ish.. :\

So here it is, not great as the others, but oh wells. :)

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drunken Impact ~**

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" A female wondered, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Does it matter? We should just leave them here.." An older male responded with a light chuckle.

"Kankuro.. Pick them up." The last was a stoic male, sounding groggy and tired.

"Not all of them.. leave this one.."

Sakura felt a nudging against her head and groaned, a pounding ache and the world teetered in her vision as she opened up her eyes. Finding the night sky staring down at her and the grinning of a blond. She pushed her foot away with her hand and rubbed her eyes with the other side of her hand.

"Go away.." She groaned, her stomach disagreed with being awake and her body slightly trembled from the dizziness of the alcohol still running through her system.

Temari rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arms and began to pull her up, even though Sakura resisted and felt the burn of vomit inching itself up her throat. Sakura pushed Temari away, cursing as she took two wobbling steps away from her and placed her hand over her mouth, she snapped her eyes closed and bent over as she placed both her hands at her sides to keep her from falling forwards; everything that she ate and drank during the duration of the night poured out in a hot disgusting mess on the fresh green grass.

Temari grimaced and stepped back, fortunately Shikamaru and Choji both sat up and blinked their eyes as they noticed the pile of strange discoloration of Sakura's puke. Shikamaru shook his head, scrunching his face up in disgust as he turned his head away from Sakura as she gagged and hot tears rolled down her cheek.

"That's.. disgusting," Choji muttered under his breath, Kankuro reached his hand out for him to take so Choji could stand up. Gaara did the same with Shikamaru and both males were on their feet while Sakura wiped her mouth with the side of her wrist.

Glaring furiously in the dark, "Is Naruto still missing?" She gritted her teeth, ignoring the foul taste lingering in her mouth as she staggered towards them.

Temari smiled pleasantly as she placed her left hand on her firm hip, "Nope. Kakashi informed us fifteen minutes ago that Sasuke found him, he also told us to find you three and take you back to the house." All three didn't bother saying anything, they just began walking towards the open fence where they first came through, the Sabaku siblings followed eagerly behind.

Meanwhile, Neji and Sai both held up Lee who passed out half way back to Sakura's house. The silence marked the end of the party that was happening a few hours ago. Neji noticed Hinata curled up on the couch while Shino was on the arm chair. Neji and Sai dragged Lee into the kitchen where they both noticed Ten Ten sitting by herself, her legs placed on the table while her back against the chair, and a lit smoke in between her fingers.

She rolled her eyes as Neji and Sai placed Lee on the floor, his back against the wall as he slowly slid down to the floor. Sai waved at Ten Ten and headed for the living room where he sat down on the left side, his elbow on the arm wrist and his head against his hand, slowly closing his eyes.

Neji sighed, he pulled a chair out from under the table and plopped down on the opposite side of Ten Ten who took a long drag of her smoke. The burning tip glowed while her eyes held a difficult cascade of anger, annoyance and boredom.

"You're still here," Neji began, glancing around the room at the pushed aside chairs, an empty glass and three half filled clear liquid glasses that he could only guess was Vodka, then he turned his attention back to her, "I figured you would have left again."

She snickered and leaned forwards, pressing the smoke down and watching as the ashes stain the table, she sat back against her chair with a delicate smile. "You would have liked that, wouldn't you?"

Neji pursed his lips, the sliver of sickness from the alcohol he had consumed was still aching inside of his head, his body felt momentarily numb, but unlike how he felt a few hours ago when he made Ten Ten suddenly cry, he wasn't that drunk anymore.

"I was hoping you'd be here, but also wondering why you're here since you're mad at me for something I can't remember," Neji said, feeling half guilty and half annoyed, but he kept his feelings concealed as she stared back at him with the same impassive expression.

She bit down on her lip and sighed, bringing her legs off the table and moving her chair forwards. "I'm sorry," She said quietly and sincerely, "You were right the last time we talked." Neji closely listened to what she had to say, eager and awaiting.

Another sigh escapes and a smile graced her lips, "I was way too drunk and you were way too drunk and we had no idea what the fuck was going on during our conversation. So, I'm sorry for being a total fuck up."

Neji and Ten Ten stayed quiet, their heart thrumming inside of their chests at the same time and their fingers scraped against their jeans. In that split moment, Ten Ten stared at Neji and tried like she always tried to figure out what he was feeling through his milky white eyes.

Neji smiled and Ten Ten frowned. She frowned because her eyes were widened and she felt shock pulse through her body.

"Apology accepted," Neji stood up from his chair, never had he stopped smiling nor stopped looking at her dumbstruck expression that only made him smile wider, "I've been worried about you since you left, I couldn't stop thinking about how I fucked up over whatever I said, and it pained me to know you were mad at me for that," He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder where goosebumps began to spring upon her skin. He trailed his hand down her arm to her hand where he gripped it smoothly and brought it up to his lips where he kissed her knuckles.

"I love you and I'm sorry I made you cry."

Ten Ten smiled wide and a light chuckle escaped through her lips, she stood up from the chair and moved closer to him, keeping his hand on hers as she leaned upwards and pressed her lips against his. Something they both wanted since Neji walked into the kitchen.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I made you worry."

They both stayed close together while pressing their bodies against one another, Ten Ten had her head on his shoulder and his arm tightly wound around her waist. It would have been such a good night to stay together a bit more, but alas somethings must come to an end.

Without any warnings, "We're back bitches!" Kankuro yelled as he walked through the front door, noticing Sai, Hinata and Shino lying on the couches. "What the fuck? It's not even two yet! It's too early for this shit!"

Temari pushed Kankuro aside, "Shut the fuck up!" She trudged to the kitchen, noticing the love birds and smirking at their close embrace.

Gaara and the others headed inside, Sakura groaning as she ignored the others and staggered up the stairs, using the wall to hold herself up. The moment she made it to her bedroom door, raising her brow and remembering she hadn't closed it the last time she'd been at the house.

"What the fuck?" She wondered, pushing open the door and flicking the light on. Her brow twitched from the sudden lump on the bed that was lying underneath her covers, a few of her things were knocked off the bed and the snoring indicated a male.

She reached down and grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it back, rolling her eyes to find a sleeping Kiba. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" She screeched, but he stayed deeply asleep.

With an aggravated sigh, she slumped down on the side of the bed, glaring at nothing while her mind spun and spun. Her clothing and hair smelled like fresh cut grass, her breath however was another story altogether since she threw up after Temari and her siblings woke her up.

"Just fucking great. Sasuke and Naruto haven't come back here," She pouted, standing up and closing the door, turning the light off and pushing Kiba over until she laid down, gathering the blankets and trying to ignore his snoring.

Meanwhile, downstairs Shikamaru was pulling Ino out from underneath the table and Gaara was picking up Lee and throwing him next to Sai on the couch.

"Never thought this night would be so freaking eventful," Temari said as she plopped down on a chair in the far corner of the kitchen, pulling out her smokes from her bag and lighting it up with her lighter.

"Whatever happened to Sasuke?" Gaara wondered as he walked into the kitchen, leaning his back against the stove.

"Probably with Naruto right now, you know how they are," Kankuro winked as he sat next to Temari.

"I thought it was rumor that they were together," Ten Ten wondered, once hearing that Sasuke and Naruto sneaked around too much, the prospect was rather suspicious, but no one wanted to know what that meant.

"Oh wells. Does it really matter? We went on a fucking goose hunt," Shikamaru grunted, giving up on a passed out Ino on the floor.

"What did Kakashi say on the phone?" Kankuro asked everyone in the kitchen who weren't passed out.

Neji shrugged his shoulders, a vague memory of Kiba talking about Sasuke finding Naruto. "He said none of us are going to see them until tomorrow, so whatever that implies is correct to our suspicious questions. They are secretly together."

They all stayed quiet until Temari slammed down her twenty dollar bill with a mischievous smile, "Why don't the rest of us who aren't drunk, get drunk." Kankuro and Gaara both placed down ten dollar bills, while Ten Ten dropped a twenty in the pile of money.

While they were getting ready for round two, Sasuke was in a short sprint down the street. Lightly panting as he held onto his bag and the thought of Naruto lying on the grass in the moonlight with Iruka watching over him.

Soon, very soon he'll be in reach.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Hey. My bad for not updating. :\

I wanted to tie up a few loose ends, here and there. Mostly with **Neji/Ten Ten** since I like that pairing, I feel bad that Neji died in the manga though. :( Very sad, he'll be missed.

**Sakura/Kiba** aren't a pairing, they're just sleeping in the same bed. Once I did that with a male friend of mine while I was drunk, very friendly unless you or he start doing something strange. o.o

**Shikamaru/Ino** are a pairing, not developed since Ino is passed out. I do not like the **Shikamaru/Temari** pairing, that's why there isn't much interactions with them.

**Gaara/Lee** aren't a pairing, I enjoy the friendliness though, but it isn't developed in my story.

Anyway, yeah. One last chapter and it'll be all **Sasuke/Naruto**. xD

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
